Love Reversal
by juljen
Summary: After a turn of events, Gajeel and Levy have switched bodies! Or brains if you prefer! They go on a job to pay Levy's Fairy Hills monthly rent, and they get into some trouble. Will these two ever get back into their own bodies and get together? twoshot by Jenny. cover image is by zippi44 c:
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, it's Jenny this time! It's mah turn to write a fic! And it's a GaLe one. *giggles uncontrollably* okay, I hope you enjoy this twoshot!~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Hiro Mashima does. I wish I did. Doesn't everybody!?**

* * *

"Gajeel!~" Levy exclaimed as she skipped cheerfully along the guild towards a certain iron dragon slayer, who was sitting by the bar. This rather fearsome person asked Mirajane, "Some beer for me, Mira." Mirajane nodded and smiled pleasantly like she always did, and filled up a wooden mug with frothy beer and placed it next to Gajeel, who muttered, "Thanks." Levy arrived at the bar and hauled herself up onto the tall stool next to him. "A beer for me, as well, Mira!" she said. Gajeel turned to her and raised an eyebrow, saying, "You don't really drink beer, do you?" Levy shrugged and said, "I'm thirsty." "Tch," Gajeel replied, "Beer won't satisfy your thirst." Levy pouted, thinking,_ Why won't you let me drink a single beer? Silly Gajeel._ After a pause, Levy asked slyly, "Could it be that you're looking out for me, Gajeel? Are you worried about me? How nice!" Mira, who was watching, brought her hand to her mouth, giggling. Gajeel scowled, replying, "It's for your own good, shrimp!" Levy relented to him, but only because she knew he was trying so hard, "Mhm..." They both turned to their beer and drank heartily. Mira, smiling, observed them and left the bar to attend to the Master Makarov's errands.

After a few sips, Levy glanced at Gajeel, who propped his elbow on the table and put his head on his hand, turning away from her. She sighed contentedly. Levy opened her mouth to suggest they go on a job she thought would be fun, but suddenly the guild's doors opened noisily. Natsu, Gray, and Erza who were fighting with everyone else over who knows what, stopped their rambunctiousness, and it became silent in the guild. Everyone's heads turned towards the intruder, a hunched figure in a hooded cape. When the person spoke, a raspy, hoarse voice disturbed the silence in the room. "Who... would like incredible fortune?"

Gajeel scoffed his infamous "Tch," and went back to drinking his beer. The mysterious being noticed the iron dragon slayer and pondered something. Then, he walked with speed towards Gajeel, surprisingly fast for a hunched up person. Gajeel, who was now clearly irritated, asked loudly, "What do ya want, weirdo?!" Levy's eyes were wide at the prospect of "incredible fortune" and became even wider at Gajeel's rudeness. She wanted to scold him, but the peculiar stranger interrupted her intentions as he took out a vial of some kind of pink, swirly liquid. Everyone watched closely and intensely as he opened it... and suddenly, they were all asleep.

Turns out, this mysterious person had placed a sleeping spell on everybody in the guild! Who the heck was this guy? As everyone struggled to get out of their slumbering state, he quickly held the vial over Gajeel's and Levy's beer cups. Two drops of the strange liquid plopped and dissolved into their beer. The unknown person haphazardly tucked the vial away safely in their cape pocket and fled the scene. Then everyone was released from their short nap.

"Hrmfngh... what in the world?" Levy yawned and stretched her arms. "Was that a dream, or...?" Gajeel mumbled as he awoke. They could not hear each others' voices as everyone started waking up and loudly asking what the heck happened. As everyone woke up from their daze, Erza, stood on a table and said gravely, "It was a sleeping spell." Well, it seemed not to alarm anybody, and soon the whole guild gradually went back to whatever it was doing, being wild and boisterous.

Levy grimaced and turned to Mira, who had just come back, "Another beer, please, Mira." Gajeel blinked, confused._ Did I just speak?_ he wondered. When Levy heard her own voice, she became alarmed, thinking, _Why did my voice come out as Levy's friking voice?_ The two both jumped, startled. The two turned to face each other and a brief moment of silence passed between them, before... they both screamed. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Gajeel, who was sitting femininely with his leg propped on the other, screamed, "WHY AM I SEEING MYSELF!?" Levy, who was slouching, pointed with horror at Gajeel, "YOU ARE ME!? HOW COME I CAN SEE YOU!? AM I IN FRONT A FREAKING MIRROR OR SOMETHING!? UNLESS..." Levy looked down at herself. Upon seeing her petite, tiny self, she freaked out even more. Gajeel did likewise, and he gasped when he saw his muscular, large, tall body. Before the initial shock could settle in, Levy stood up abruptly and grabbed Gajeel's hand tightly and firmly. She pulled him away from the bar and the two frantically exited the guild. Nobody noticed except for one mysterious being, who was behind it all.

The first place they went to was Gajeel's place, a roomy but dark house encased in an alley somewhere. Somehow, Levy knew exactly where it was and Gajeel was led by her, confused, not knowing where they were going. As they ran to Gajeel's house, one thing raced through their mind, _We are screwed. So very screwed._

When they got in front of Gajeel's house, Levy boldly approached Gajeel and put her hands in his pockets, feeling around for his keys to the house. Gajeel blushed, which was unusual for him. When Levy finally found his keys, she opened the door and they entered briskly. She slammed the door closed and they both sighed in relief. Gajeel hesitantly glanced at Levy who was squeezing her eyes shut, looking distressed. They were **both** very distressed.

Why were they distressed? Why, reader, haven't you figured out the situation by now? Alright, it looks like I have to spell it out for you. Gajeel and Levy **switched** bodies. Or brains, rather. Gajeel's mind is currently in Levy's body, while Levy's mind is currently in Gajeel's body.

Finally, Levy looked up at Gajeel, who towered over her. "... Is that you, Shrimp?" she asked, a bit unnerved. Gajeel, horrified, said, "Um, yeah... And are you Gajeel?" Levy exhaled heavily and replied, "Yeah." Gajeel started whining, "Ugh, why did I have to switch bodies with you! How the heck did this happen?!" Levy glared at him and said, "Hey, don't be such a baby while you're in MY body. People will think I'm weird." Gajeel said defensively, "Oh, you think I'm a baby? Well, you can't tell me what to do!" Levy suddenly got an evil look on her face. "Really? Well, I'm tired, I'll go take a SHOWER..."

Gajeel looked shocked and screamed girlishly, "YOU BETTER NOT, GAJEEL REDFOX! IF YOU DO, WELL, I'LL TAKE A SHOWER, TOO!" Levy smirked and replied, "Go ahead." Gajeel's eyes widened and he blushed furiously. "UGHH! I'm leaving! You'd better not try anything, pervert." Levy rolled her eyes and said, "You worry too much. Why would I do that?" Gajeel, continuously blushing, murmured, "Well, who can trust you? Whatever..." He turned to leave, but suddenly recalled something very important.

"Oh yeah, Gajeel... Back then at the guild, before we drank those beers, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a job with me!" Gajeel said, turning around. "Those beers? ... Hey, shorty, do you remember that weird guy who came in right before this whole switching thing happened?" Levy asked, scratching her head. Gajeel put his finger to his chin daintily,"Um, yeah, but what does he have to do with the job...?"

Levy abruptly snapped her fingers and shouted, "THAT LITTLE... THE WEIRDO DUDE MUST HAVE BEEN SOME MESSED-UP MAGE AND CAUSED THIS SWITCH TO HAPPEN!" Realization dawned on Gajeel and he screamed, "OH, HE MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING!" Levy shook her head. "Tch," she said disapprovingly, "You just realized that?" Gajeel retorted, "Well, you just figured that out now, too, Gajeel." Levy muttered, "Hmph," and flicked her head the other way.

Sighing, Gajeel said, "I suppose we'll have to find him and turn ourselves back." Levy stopped griping and pondered deeply, "Won't he be out of Magnolia by now if he really is an evil jerk? This little..." Gajeel said, "Well, sorry, but I have to go. Let's figure this out tomorrow." Levy, or Gajeel, was a stalker, because apparently he knew Levy's bills were due tomorrow. Levy reminded Gajeel, "Aren't your bills for Fairy Hills due tomorrow?" Gajeel's eyes widened and shrieked quite cutely. "I freaking forgot! Change of plans. We NEED to go on that job today. I need those jewels now!"

Levy smirked and said condescendingly, "You always wait until the last day, don't you shrimp?" Gajeel glared at Levy and remarked, "Well, look who's the 'shrimp' now!" Levy's face turned dark and Gajeel shivered. "Never mind," Gajeel replied, sheepishly, "I never knew I could be so scary." Levy smiled smugly and commented, "I knew I could be frightening, no matter whose body I'm in." Gajeel rolled his eyes and unenthusiastically agreed, "Yes, you are." Levy grinned evilly. "..Gihee."

The two returned to the guild awkwardly, trying to act like their counterpart. They did NOT want the guild to know about their little situation. Levy thought in her mind,_ Flame-brain and Ice-boy are gonna annoy the heck out of me, those two brats._ _They better not find out. _She was irritated just thinking about them. Gajeel, on the other hand, was thinking, _Cana, Mira, Lucy, and basically every female in the guild is going to tease me so hard if they find out! Ugh. It's okay, Levy. Just deal with this until the job is over, and then we can find a solution. For the jewels, Levy, for the jewels! _Gajeel whispered "Gambate!" to himself, before trudging over to the bar.

Unfortunately, Gajeel walked a little too manly -which Elfman approved of anyway- and Levy acted a bit too girly. She twirled her hair and giggled unnecessarily, much to the horror of the real Levy, stuck in Gajeel's body. Gajeel walked like a thug over to Mirajane and asked gruffly, "So, uh... We're going on a job, Mirajane. Tell Master Makarov for us." Mira nodded, and cocked her head at the weird spectacle. Then, Mira told Levy sweetly, "I've heard the local bookstore has new books! You should check it out after your job!" Levy, forgetting her act, snapped, "Why would I be interested in boring, stupid books?"

Everyone in the guild stopped drinking and fighting to stare at Levy in shock. Levy slightly reddened, embarrassed, and tried to cover it up, but failed miserably. "I, I mean... uh, no, what I'm saying is... ugh, see, I-" Gajeel interrupted and said smoothly, "What Levy means is that she's probably read them all by now. Knowing the, uh, shrimp, she would have, right?" Levy merely nodded, feeling for the first time in HIS life, mortified. Gajeel nodded curtly and dragged a frozen-as-a-statue Levy out the guild door, saying over his shoulder, "We'll be back soon!" Pantherlily stared at them leave and thought, _Those two are acting peculiar... Why could that be? Gajeel didn't even ask me to join him on their job! _

As the two mages walked through the town streets, Levy finally recovered from the whole ordeal. "Sh-sheesh, thanks shorty. You... helped me out there." Inside Gajeel's body, Levy was surprised at Gajeel's unexpected gratitude. Gajeel usually never thanked someone, or was considerate. Gajeel's face brightened and he replied, "No problem, Gajeel!~" Levy returned to her scowling face and whispered, "Stop being so happy-go-lucky with my face and body!" Gajeel stuck out his bottom lip and replied, "Then stop being such a meanie with my body! People will think I'm all dark and scary."

Gajeel and Levy both sighed, knowing that they wouldn't get what they wanted. They travelled to the place of their job, both thinking the same thing, _I've got to hurry up and get out of this body. _Levy comforted herself in her mind, _We'll get Levy her jewels now, since they're due tomorrow. We're stuck like this, but, eh, it's alright. Levy's pretty damn smart, she'll find a way._ He(speaking about Gajeel in Levy's body) became unaware of himself smiling at the thought of Levy's jubilation when she obtained her jewels. So, in this dreamlike state, they kept walking to Hargeon, where their job was. Little did they know, they were in for something they would not see coming.

* * *

AN: Hope it wasn't too confusing to see who is who. I got the idea from that episode when everyone switched bodies! :D The next and last chapter is coming out soon. Maybe when I'm not busy. Please review, follow, and fave us! GaLe rocks, dude. ;3


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Back with another chapter! Full of GALE FLUFF. which is how you like it best c: Plus, there's a dash of NaLu! I know, I'm so thoughtful. BTW, in order to make it more understandable, I'll put quotes around the names, so you know who it really is. Kind suggestion by kurisu313!

(ex: 'Gajeel' read a book cheerfully by _herself._ ex 2: 'Levy' munched on _his_ iron, finding it to taste wonderful) Get it? Yay! Now read, please. ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Hargeon, a beautiful old town, had a large port overlooking the sparkling sea. 'Gajeel' innocently marveled at the landscape, "Hargeon is a nice cozy place, isn't it?" 'Levy' waved her off, "Yeah, yeah. Remember, since we're stuck like this for who knows long, we've got to pretend like we're each other. Or else people will think we're nutcases. Or gay." 'Gajeel' laughed, "Oh, it's okay, we're pretty convincing, aren't we, Gajeel?" 'Levy' snorted, "Yeah, right. Whatever, Shrimp, just follow my lead." 'Gajeel' giggled inside her head, thinking, _Who just saved him from disaster at the guild? This guy is a total baka._

Their job was subduing a thief, who was running around and stealing everybody's precious jewelry and possessions. 'Levy' cracked his neck and punched his fists together, saying excitedly, "This is gonna be easy. Taking down a petty thief is no match for Gajeel Redfox!" 'Gajeel' looked down at her in sympathy and said, "Well, you're not exactly Gajeel Redfox now, are you?" 'Levy', dissatisfied, simply retaliated, "Tch," and sauntered hurriedly towards the cave that the thief was hiding out in, according to the man who put up the job offer.

They entered the cave, which was marked with traces of life. "Yep," 'Levy' said, after looking at some footprints and crumbs, "That thief must be in here." The two trekked deeper into the cave, with a tiny bit of uncertainty nagging in the back of their mind.

Suddenly, after a few steps, 'Gajeel' noticed a light from afar. Their steady pace turned into a dash and when they reached the light, they exited the cave. 'Levy' frowned, confused, "Where did that rascal go?" Suddenly, 'Gajeel' felt a sharp knife at her neck. 'Levy's' eyes widened and he gasped when a tall, scrawny thief held a sharp dagger at 'Gajeel's' throat. 'Levy' growled dangerously, "Let her go." The thief smirked and said, "Did you call your boyfriend 'her'?" The two mages would have blushed at that statement, but as they were in danger right now, they were probably too occupied to do that.

'Levy' ignored the thief's remark and snarled back, "Let the mage go. Or else." The paltry criminal's laugh was a high-pitched annoying sound which made 'Levy' want to strangle him. The thief spoke arrogantly, "How could you, a little girl, stop me?" 'Levy' was about to throw a punch to the creep's face, but the thief shook his head, saying, "Nuh-uh! If you do, I'll slit this dude's throat. I promise."

'Gajeel', squeezing her eyes shut, yelled, "Ga- I mean, L-Levy, don't be stupid. Just go and get help. I'm sorry." 'Levy' had never felt this inadequate before. The iron dragon slayer, now stuck in his lover's body. He actually acknowledged it. He loved her. But he had no idea how to work Solid Script magic, and Levy's body was not going to help him defeat this guy with hand-to-hand combat. Gajeel was at a loss. _Shrimp, I have no idea what to do! Forgive me for being an idiot. I can't leave you here. I've sworn my life that I would protect you, no matter what! _Gajeel's mind keeled over, _Help me... Levy._

Without warning, the poor blue-haired girl in the muscled brute's body had a sudden surge of bravery. She kicked the thief hard in the most hurtful place one can ever be kicked in. Shocked, the thief didn't cut 'Gajeel's' throat, but dropped his knife and collapsed on the floor. The duo stood over the thief in astonishment. "I... didn't think it would be this easy," 'Gajeel' said. 'Levy', turned to 'Gajeel' and shouted, "Levy, you idiot! What if that went wrong!"

'Gajeel', despite having just been through emotional turmoil, smiled and said, "Well, it looked like you were troubled back there." She tapped 'Levy's' head and remarked, "Seriously, you looked white with fear." 'Levy' straightened and yelled, "I did not! I was just worried about you, shrimp." 'Gajeel' picked up 'Levy' quite easily, but 'Levy' kicked her arms and legs, saying, "What are you doing, shorty!?" Gajeel blinked multiple times before leaning in closer and closer until their lips connected.

(AN: Let's speak as if Levy and Gajeel were not switched for this one paragraph, for communication purposes) Levy was surprised at herself for being so forward. Gajeel, who always thought he would kiss his girl first, was also very surprised. The sudden connection of their lips gradually resulted in caressing each other's face and hair. They both thought the other's lips were soft and heavenly, each person deepening the kiss. Before things got any hotter between them and they suffocated from kissing so long, they came up for air. Simultaneously their cheeks reddened and they realized what they had done. Levy mentally smacked herself, thinking, _Oh, why did I kiss him!? I let my feelings get ahead of myself. We're on a job for goodness' sake! He's my teammate, my guild-mate, my partner! But I couldn't resist..._ Gajeel was also thinking, slightly exhilarated, ._.. She just kissed me! And I thought I would make the first move. As expected, that shrimp is something else... I like it. _Gajeel grinned, his white fangs showing. Then, a contemplation came to Gajeel's brain. Gajeel thought out loud, "I just kissed myself..." Levy also realized and said, "And I kissed myself!"

(AN: Back to the switched state) They gazed at each other again and then laughed uncontrollably. They both could barely breathe after that random fit of laughter and that incredible make-out session. Following subsequent to the chuckling, the two kept staring at each other. It was so cliche, even they knew that fact. But it felt good to both of them just staring deeply into each other's eyes.

They both relished each other's presence and everything about the other person. Sure, they were looking at their own face, but it was like they could just feel their aura from their own body. A weird experience, I'm sure.

The fainted thief on the ground began stirring, but 'Levy' kicked him in the face and returned to staring at 'Gajeel', who blushed. It was almost comical to see; if you had been there, you would have been amused. The only thing these two could think were about how much they loved the other. 'Gajeel' sighed contentedly and murmured, "I've got enough jewels for my monthly rent at Fairy Hills, plus some left over. Do you want to go somewhere... with me?"

'Levy' lifted his eyebrows, saying, "It feels like you're the man now. I'm supposed to be the one asking you out on dates, baka." 'Gajeel' tossed her hair behind his back and said alluringly, "Let me do your job this time, and you can relax." 'Levy' shook his head, resigned, "I can't believe you're flirting with me, with my body." The two laughed once more, before finally standing up and lugging the thief to the Hargeon jail, then departing for Magnolia.

Mostly all was well. Gajeel and Levy had **finally** gotten together and Levy (Or 'Gajeel', rather) was able to pay off her monthly rent. However, their bodies still remained switched, and it was obvious that it could not go this way any longer. They decided to tell Fairy Tail that their bodies switched so that a solution could be found quicker with the help of their fellow mages. Of course, major teasing would come along with it, but it couldn't be helped, they decided.

Entering the guild with a bang, 'Levy' roared, "EVERYONE, FIND THAT CRAZY MAGE WHO SWITCHED US!" 'Gajeel', entering a bit more civilly, explained right as they walked in, "What he means is, Gajeel and I, Levy, have switched bodies... I have no idea why."

Everyone started fussing with them and asking, "How did this happen?" and such. Natsu remarked, "Hey, this reminds me of when I switched bodies with Loke and you switched with Gray, Lucy!" Lucy, remembering the sudden drop in temperature, shivered and said, "Yeah, I remember."

Jet and Droy were especially fussing over 'Gajeel', who said, "You guys, I'm fine! Shadowgear won't disband just over this. We'll find that mage, okay?" 'Levy' rolled his eyes when the two turned to 'Levy' and their eyes widened at her dirty look towards them. Jet remarked, "I can't believe such a scary, malicious guy has taken control of Levy's body! 'Levy' raised his hand sharply as if about to slap them and yelled, "Whaddaya mean, you two dolts!" 'Gajeel' gasped and scolded 'Levy', "Don't be so mean, Gajeel!" Jet and Droy cowered away as 'Levy' uttered proudly, "Yeah, you better be scared."

'Gajeel' shook her head, whispering the Lucy, "Nothing to be helped about him." Lucy nodded, slightly weirded out when Gajeel spoke like a friend to her, although she knew it was Levy inside. She was used to having him call her Bunny Girl, and when he was being kind, she couldn't help but be a bit disturbed.

Lucy shook her head to get rid of the thought and asked 'Gajeel' eagerly, "When will you switch bodies again with Gajeel?" 'Gajeel' sighed and replied hopelessly, "I'm not sure. We have no idea when that crazy guy will come back, if he ever will come back at all."

Just as 'Gajeel' spoke these words, the guild's doors were smashed open and the cloaked figure was back! When he saw him, 'Levy' was furious. He ran as fast as his petite legs could carry him towards the mysterious person, yelling plenty of curse words that left 'Gajeel' crying, "Don't talk with my mouth that way!"Surprisingly, 'Levy' arrived to the cloaked person quickly. His eyes burning with rage, he leapt up and pulled down the hood down, screaming, "WE'LL KNOW NOW FOR SURE WHO YOU ARE, PUNK!"

'Levy's' rosy, delicate fingers, as if possessed by a rough, spiteful person, -which is accurate- aggressively yanked the hood off, revealing the person's identity to everyone in the guild who was watching closely. The person turned out to be... "MIRAJANE!?" Everyone exclaimed, shocked. Pretty white locks of hair flew about the pretty face of an embarrassed Mirajane, who said, "Hello there, minna!" 'Levy' yelled, "IT WAS YOU!? I should have known." The many mages of the guild nodded and remarked, "Of course it would be Mirajane. She is the best matchmaker in Magnolia, possibly in all of Fiore!"

'Gajeel' shrieked cutely, "Mirajane, why did you do this!? Oh, how did I not know it was you?" Mirajane giggled, "Why do you think I did it? You two are so cute together, I had to go to desperate measures. I pulled off the sleeping spell with a friend of mine." When the two switched mages pouted at the same time, Mirajane continued with a sheepish face, "Don't be mad with me! You two got a reward, as well. The reward of sweet love!~" At this, they both protested, blushing as Levy and Gajeel remembered their first kiss in Hargeon.

Mirajane smiled and turned to everyone else in the guild, "Now who else would like me to be their matchmaker?" Mira smiled a bit too excitedly, one side of her face turning dark, illuminated with a single twinkling demon eye. The whole guild immediately turned away and ran up to the bulletin board, looking for a job so they could get out of this frightening situation!

'Levy' said, annoyed, "Well, you still haven't turned us back." Mirajane snapped out of her scary face and cheerfully grinned, "Oh, right!" She took a vial out of her pocket, a vial just like the one she brought before. However, inside was a blue, bubbling liquid, that worried the iron dragon slayer and solid script mage. Mira whipped out two beer mugs that foamed at the top, and rapidly poured two single drops into each of mugs. Brightly, she exclaimed, "Drink up your beers!"

Levy and Gajeel looked at each other concurrently, with a bit of fear passing over their faces, before shutting their eyes and drinking the enchanted beer. For a moment, nothing happened. Then Gajeel turned to look at Levy for a moment, and he roared jubilantly, "I'M BACK!"

Then, he proceeded to change into his sparkling white suit in the blink of an eye. He cleared his voice and said in a low voice, "Lily, my guitar." Pantherlily flitted over and dropped off his guitar. Gajeel zoomed up onto the stage and started strumming his guitar and singing, "Shooby-do-bop!" to which everyone started boo'ing and throwing tomatoes. Gajeel, oblivious to the boo'ing, kept belting out his weird songs, enjoying his return to his own body.

Sighing in relief, Levy inspected her hands and feet, making sure that Gajeel hadn't abused them. "All in all, everything's well in Fairy Tail," Levy said, beaming. Gajeel, who had just finished his song up on stage, saw her cheerful smile and showed off his own feral grin before jumping off the stage and walking cooly up to the bookworm. The blue-haired solid script mage was taken by surprise when her man kissed her endearingly on her lips.

Everyone blushed at this sudden public display of affection, especially Natsu. Reddening, the pink-haired dragon-slayer looked briefly at a certain celestial spirit mage who was clasping her hands, excited for her best friend. He quickly shook his head, thinking,_ If that'll ever happen._ Right as Gajeel and Levy softly ended their lovely kiss, Natsu stood up on a wooden table wildly and yelled, "GAJEEL IS MUSHY AND LOVEY-DOVEY! I BET YOU CAN'T FIGHT ME!"

Of course, right then and there, a hilarious fight ensued. But what indeed was Natsu thinking about? That is a whole other story which will be left untold until timely enough to be revealed. For now, the unlikely, but compatible couple delighted in their newfound love with a kiss, and many more to come, of course!~

* * *

AN: AHHHH CUTENESS FLUFF AND _**EVERYTHINGGGG**_! Okay, I hope I conveyed this switching thing to you so it was easy to understand. Hope you liked this GaLe twoshot! Please R&R (: Anyway, keep watching for more fics from the two of us! Feel free to suggest ideas, btw. We're thinking of a new, longer fic that we will both be contributing to, so stay tuned please! It's gonna have tons of drama and romance and that stuff. Once again, thank you, kurisu313 for that helpfulness! 'Til next time! Love, Jenny c:


End file.
